Generation 2
In the second generation of humans, equivalent to UA17, or some date between the birth of the first child(UA13) and the last,(UA20) the Cardinal Tribes remained unconnected and living with the impacts of Generation 1. Compared to the previous generation, Generation 2 was almost entirely peaceful, no notable wars or battles were fought, most just used this time to survive better, as the previous generation, the parents, were only eating enough to barely stay alive, and the cold made the entire situation outrageously deadly, even after they created rudimentary clothes, frost bite, loss of some memories, and occasional loss of consciousness occurred in most of the population, the ones that remained the least harmed by the climate took lead, protecting and helping their fellow tribe members, if someone were to collapse the leader would carry them, for most this was just someone doing good, but for others the entire reason for them to be saved was for them to be able to provide a portion of their food. Generation 2 is still affected by these types of leaders, but there are less of them. The main goal now is to get more food and warmth, causing an increase in animal killing, betters tools to kill them. the population has only decreased by 2, taking it from 160 people in Generation 1 and putting it at 158 for Generation 2. Previously, each cardinal tribe had 40 humans each, but now the North has 32, 43 in the East, 48 in the South, and 39 in West. The following Generation, Generation 3. Northern Cardinal tribe Generation 2 Summary - The Yaapo tribe and Egidio tribe are joined by gen 1 in UA15, but inter-tribe children in UA16 made them entirely together. During this time the now 3 tribes stay unconnected, but constantly ready for a fight. To prepare, in UA28 the second generation started to create weapons, moving from fallen branches to sharpening them on coarse rocks, they quickly learned that doing the same with rocks long enough creates and useful and deadly tool, used to cut branches of bushes and bring them back, increasing the quantity of food. This then became common practice, as rubbing the rocks together created slight warmth that people would lie on, and eventually just moving to rubbing anything, often times wood to create a slight fluff to sleep on, but in the Jeremy tribe it was quickly learned that rubbing the green husk of a Walnut down would produce a shell, and if that were worn down a seed, this creates an even larger supply of food. In UA30 Carm, daughter of Yaapo had a child with Egidioson named Egidaughter would would later be the leader, along side with her cousin Shyaap, the son of Yaap and Shyjo. The Jeremey and Shattuck tribes join together in UA32 when Daughter, the daughter and new leader of the Jeremey tribe becomes partners with Big, the son and leader of the Shattuck tribe, having their child Anab'leh Bigson in UA33, named after what they called their tribe,directly translating to United. Due to the increase of food, Daughter is able to bare many children, expanding the bloodline greatly. During one of these pregnancy's Daughter passed out many times, each time have wildly vivid dreams of her friends working harder than everyone else why others relaxed, Man, Abandon, and Chrison became Salva'es, the hardest workers of the north, this title carried onto their children. By UA38 all of the second generation had died. Eastern Cardinal tribe Generation 2 Summary - By UA15 Kenaniah had spread his seed and had 10 separate children from 10 separate mothers, these children would carry on the Kenaniah name and reputation of being a leader. This increase of population helped the Kenanian north while taking over the Abrahamic north as the children had already grow to be useful. By UA25 the Abraham was entirely enslaved. The Abraham tribe is given the new name of Fakeh Plateh, translating to a person that rotates work. The Fakeh Plateh would go out and collect food while the Kenaniah tribe stayed and prepared it. The Kenaniah family assisted all in need and would make sure to keep the Fakeh Plateh in check, often times beating them. Nothing of major impact happens, the Fakeh Plateh often stay as a single mass to stay warm, in the new found down time the Kenaniahs make long strands of rope and start to weave it to make basic blankets. Southern Cardinal tribe Generation 2 Summary - In UA16, Jacob has his first son Myodsmyal, teaching him the language making him fluent, Zev does the same with his daughter Angelyar. These two spread the language around the rest of the tribe, though slight teaching differences between the Jacob children and the Zev child makes a contrast between the two friend groups, though hand gestures are still commonly used. Fish skin weaves become common place to rest on. Western Cardinal tribe Generation 2 Summary - In UA23 the western tribes consist of The Kiir, translating to the children that are around, home to the children Eleanore didnt sweep up after the burst of violence. Eleanore Owins Kiir, translating to the children owned by Eleanore, who, as the name implies, are the children that Eleanore managed to keep under her protection, this tribe has the largest fire out of all of them and uses it greatly, causing black soot to cover most of the children. And then the Aiitr, the adults that survived the attack and who didnt join the Kiir. The adults have children of their own and protect them closely.